The Exchange Student
by Mika-Mustang
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! My first story on Fanfiction that I actually like! (others I'm reeeally embarrassed by...) ^-^ I already have the first chapter written, but it might be a bit before I can post it, due to school. I really hope that this story doesn't suck... **

**I OWN NOTHING! **

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~~**  
**

The old man sat behind his desk, deep in thought. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First Class) was at a loss; he needed to come up with a way to bring the four houses closer together. The problem was, any magical child that had lived in England in the past twenty years were predigest when it came to the four houses. The strife between Gryffindor and Slytherin was legendary. How was he going to do this...

Suddenly he had an idea. Sometimes he was such a genius.

~~HPDM ~~ DMHP~~

The little raven haired boy curled in on himself, desperate to protect what little he could. His Uncle loomed over him, kicking, and swearing. Yelling.  
"You little freak! I let you in my house, I feed you! What do you do? You go and be a freak!"

Harry Potter was the Boy who lived. He was also the Boy who was a freak. Even by the standards of the magical world he was a freak.

That summer he had found that he was gay. He, Harry Potter, liked men. If the magical world knew that their savior was a fairy, the might give up hope. They had shunned him before for less after all.

So for now, the little scarred boy just curled up tighter, heavy with the knowledge thay he deserved every hit.

~~DMHP~~HPDM~~

The tall blond boy hide behind the shelves. He was hiding from his Father. Lucius Malfoy was not a kind ma, and was in a very bad mood today. The head of the Malfoy clan had never hit his only son. He never had to. After all, his mere words were cutting enough that they felt like they should slice the skin.

Draco Malfoy had angered his Father greatly. He as expressed that he wished, to not join the Death Eater ranks, but to work as an artist. His Father was not pleased to say the least.

The Malfroy heir shuddered to think of what his Father would think of if he knew... No, Draco could not, would not, think of that. So the proud Slytherin hid in the stacks of books, cowering at whispers.

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~

Hundreds of miles away, a young girl awoke. She looked to the clock, and saw it was noon. She rolled over, brushing her lite brown hair away from her face. As she got up to find some food, she had no idea, that her life was about to change forever.

End Prolog

**Note~~~ **  
**Hey! This is my first story on here, and my first slash story, so be gentle. But FLAME MEEE! I need some criticism as a writer. So flame away. Oh, and if you feel like beta-ing, feel free to offer! Please?**

**~Mika  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Breaking The Habit

**Heh heh... I meant to post this chapter a while ago, but due to school, and more school I am just now posting it... Opps... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** I SADLY OWN NOTHING!**

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~**  
**

Harry Potter stood on the platform, waiting for the train to come. He had arrived two hours early, because his Uncle had wanted to get rid of him sooner. He shifted and winced when he brushed one of his many bruises. Thankfully, as long as he wore long sleeves, no one could see any of the bruises. The young lion stared at the track and noticed that there wasn't any type of litter. He wondered if they had a cleaner come to make sure there was no trash there, or if they had some type of spell that they used to keep it clean. Potter sighed and sat on his suit case, think that now was as good a time as any to get some sleep. He winced as he lay down, trying not to think of the fact that his back was covered in many painful welts, and marks. Ignore, ignore, ignore.

He quickly fell asleep, and into dreams filled with laughter. And no bruises.

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~

Draco Malfoy walked quickly,pushing his trolley faster then was strictly needed, trying to get to the platform as soon as he could. To the platform, and away from his Father. When they got to the barrier, Draco turned to look at his parents. Lord and Lady Malfoy had a dinner party to attend, and had decided to leave Draco at the barrier an hour early. Narcissa Malfoy smiled thinly at her son, and gave him a quick hug. Lucius just looked at him, and told him to act like a Malfoy when he was at school.

With a nod to he parents, he pushed the trolley through the wall between platforms nine and ten, ad to to be away. He looked around and was surprised to see that there was someone already there. A small boy with a mop of black hair lay on top of his school trunk, fast asleep. Draco saw then that it was the Golden boy, Potter. Great, he had to spend his time waiting for the train with Potter there. The blond boy thought of waking the boy up, just to pester him, but found that he didn't have the heart. He may be a Malfoy, and a Slytherin, but he was not a cruel as he let the world think he was.

So Draco sat on his trunk, and tried to think of how he was going to hide his secret from the kids at Hogwarts. After all, the way gossip spread at the school, if even one person found out, the whole school and Daily Prophet would know by morning. He slowly fell asleep, lulled by the soft sounds of his year mates slow breathing.

~~DMHP~~HPDM~~

Both boys were lost in dreamland, when they were startled from their minds when a loud yelp echoed through the mostly empty hall. Both students stared at each other for a moment, before turning to see who had made the sound. They saw a small girl, with light brown hair, with a purple streak in it, laying on the ground moaning. Draco couldn't help himself; he stood up and went to offer her a hand. Looking, and reaching down, he held out his hand to the small girl.

"Are you okay?" He heard himself ask, even though inside his head he was beating himself up. After all, a Malfoy would never do this, this act of kindness. The girl looked up and Draco found that he had no idea who she was. He also found that she was very pretty. She had large blue eyes, framed with dark make-up. She had a small nose, and a happy mouth. She grinned up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she spoke with a American accent. The words she spoke blending together softly. "I'm kinda clumsy, so I'm used to it." Draco nodded, and helped her stand her trolley up again. "Thanks for that, I'm Vivian, what your name Blondie?" Draco twitched inside when she called him Blondie.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm guessing from your accent that your from across the pond. What brings you to the Motherland?" Draco felt it easy to slip into muggle slang, and berated himself for it. She grinned, unaware of his thoughts.

"I got a letter from your Headmaster, said he wanted to have me be an exchange student here. I used to go to AMMA. The American Midwest Magic Academy. It's so boring there, I just jumped on the chance to come here. Plus, brittish accents are cool. I'm hoping to pick one up." With that she grinned and looked over at the other boy in the room. Ignoring the fact that the blond boy in front of her was slightly shocked that she showed not sign of recognizing his name. "Hey! Someone else to annoy!" And with that she bounced over to Potter. That's right. Bounced. Draco shock his head, what a strange girl.

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~

Harry watched the exchange with an air interest. He had never seen Malfoy be nice to anyone. Ever. When the girl started to come towards him he felt his eyes widen, slightly scared at what she would do. When she bounced to a stop in front of him he was slightly depressed to find that this short American girl was taller then him. She grinned, clearly happy about thins fact. She held out a hand. "Howdy, names Vivian, what yours Small fry?" Taken aback by her upfront-ness he wondered if it was and American thing, or just a Vivian thing.

He took the offered hand, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He expected her to start gushing. What she did was different. She looked confused for a second.

"I know that name... Hey you get kidnapped or something when you were a kid? No that was Harold Paterson... You famous or something Shorty?" Harry stared at her. And stared. Before slowly smiling.

"Nope not famous at all. Why are you here?" As they talked Harry noticed what she was wearing. She had donned a black pullover with black skinny jeans, and purple high tops. Harry couldn't help but think that maybe she was a little strange, but he had the feeling that fifth year would be interesting to say the least.

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~

When the train arrived the three Hogwarts students entered at the same time. Suddenly Vivian started bouncing. "I have an idea! I have a wonderful idea!" The two brits stared at her. She grinned and pointed at the two of them. "You, should both sit with me, so I'm not all alone." They stared at her. "Oh, never mind." The boys sighed, relived. "I'm making you sit with me." They stared at her, wide eyed. "Muhahaha! You will sit down now." For such a small girl, she had a powerful glare. The boys complied. "Now I am going to go and get something from the candy lady, and if your not both here and in one piece when I get back, I will track you down and rip out your intestines and make you watch as I feed them to my cat." She glared before grinning and hopping away. The snake and the lion looked at each other, eyes wide. "Its scary how sweet she is. Then she says something like that and I think 'I never want to make her mad.'" Harry said. They first word either boy had said to each other. Draco nodded, and wondered if he should insult the boy. He didn't hate the Gryffindor, but he was expected to hate him. So he acted like he did.

Harry was wondering what he should do. Snarky, arrogant, rude Malfoy he could deal with. Human Draco. Not so much. He decided to try and talk to him. "Vivian seem so strange. I mean she is bi-polar or something I swear. There is something wrong with that chick." The Slytherin boy looked at him and smirked. Oh no.

"Really Potter, you have little room to talk." And he left it at that. Harry felt he had to agree. He did have little room to talk. To his surprise Malfoy talked. "What team do you like?" Harry stared; he had never thought that he could have an conversation with Malfoy, let alone about something as mundane as Quidditch. Draco continued. "I'm a fan of Iceland my self, shame they didn't make it to the cup." Harry felt a grin creep to his face. Maybe there was a soul inside that annoying body of his.

~~DMHP~~HPDM~~

Vivian skipped down the corridor of the train, wondering if her two new friends had killed each other yet. Hm... She was jolted out of her thoughts when she crashed into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" Vivian yelled, shaking her fist at the person. The boy had red hair and lots of freckles. From behind him a bushy haired witch looked out. The girl suddenly started gushing.

"I am so sorry for him, he's such a prat." Vivian giggled at the look on the red heads face. The girl walked out from behind him and offered a hand. "I'm Herminone Granger, its nice to meet you." Vivian took the hand, and said her name, wondering why everyone insisted on telling them their last name as well as their first. Then she walked away, heading back to her compartment.

When she got there she was surprised to see the two boys were deep in conversation. About Quidditch. She grinned and sat down on the same bench as Draco. "Well look here, your turning out to be friends already!" The boys jumped, no having heard her come in. She smiled and waved. They kept staring. "You should take a picture it will last longer." She smirked. The boys shook their heads and returned to their talk.

Vivian decided that they were boring. She pulled a book out of her trunk, and started to read.  
She didn't know how long it had been, she had heard the candy lady come and go, and saw that when the boys sat back down, that they sat next to each other. When it was suddenly was silent, she looked up to find that the boys had fallen asleep, and were leaning on each other. Vivian grinned and looked to return to her reading. The next second the door to the compartment flew open, revealing the boy and girl from the hall. The strange boy first looked at her, then saw Harry and Draco asleep. Vivian saw that he was about to yell, so she took action. "If you wake either of those two up, I will cut off your dick and feed it to my owl." The look on his face was priceless, and Vivian wished she had a camera. Looking to the girl, Vivian saw that she seemed to be in shock. What was her name again? Um... something with a H right? Oh screw it! "Why are you two here again?" Vivian was really trying to be polite, but... actually she wasn't these losers were lame. Then the red head spoke.

"What the Hell! Why is Harry in here? Wh..." She cut him off by darting forward and slamming his mouth shut with the palm of my hand. She leaned in so her head was right by his ear.

"Now, now little boy, we wouldn't want a accident now would we?" With the word accident she pressed the pressure point near his jaw just enough to make him wince. "You should take your little girlfriend and leave now. If you don't we might have a problem." She pressed harder, then let go and stepped back. The boy took bushy head and left the cabin. Vivian looked out the window and saw that they were nearing the castle. Vivian grinned. Yes! It was almost time to start a new year. A new year, with new mischief!

~~HPDM~~DMHP~~

I would like to that all those who add this story to their favs, or to their story alerts! Thanks!  
~Mika


End file.
